


The Proof

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [107]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Phyllis knows what's going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #346 – Appointment

The Guv says it's his own sorry luck, down two members of his team and him left picking up the slack. Phyllis is sharper than that, has sussed out the hidden truths and kept them to herself: he couldn't be more obvious if he tried.

He hates being at work while Sam's with Annie at her ultrasound appointment, finding out whether the baby's a boy or a girl, and who even knows who the father is, given how the lot of them carry on? For some things, she's not one to judge. 

The love is real, there's no denying that.


End file.
